À travers ses mots
by kenai birds
Summary: Un soir, durant les vacances de noël, Harry Potter, actuel professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du mal à Poudlard, trouva le journal de Regulus Black. À travers ses mots, il ressentit le mal qu'il eut quand Sirius fut admit à Gryffondor. A travers ses mots, il fut touché par l'amitié qu'il entretenait avec Kreattur. À travers ses mots, il se sentit proche du mystérieux R.A.B.
1. Prologue

Le seigneur des ténèbres a été vaincu. Par nul autre que Harry Potter. Les sorciers se reconstruisaient petit à petit. On pleurait les morts et félicitait les combattants de la Grande Bataille de Poudlard.

Les derniers mangemorts sont poursuivis et arrêtés. D'autres mangemorts ont été tué durant des duels avec les aurors. C'est ainsi que Kingsley Shackeblot tua Lucuis Malfoy d'un stupefix bien placé. Et les plus fanatiques d'entre eux se suicidèrent en constatant que Lord Voldemort ne reviendrait plus.

Tous les membres de l'AD furent décoré de l'ordre de Merlin première classe. Minerva MgGonagall devint ministre de la magie à titre provisoire. Poudlard ferma ses portes le temps de reconstruire ce qui avait été horriblement détruit durant la bataille. Cela avait duré le temps d'une année.

Une fois reconstruit, MgGonagall prit la succession de Dumbledore et de Rogue en devenant directrice de Poudlard. Pour la remplacer, la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard fit appelle à l'une de ses connaissances : Un ancien élève de Serdaigle, qui fut élève la même année que Bill Weasley, du nom de Will Dunn. Après d'intenses réflexions, elle accéda à la requête de Harry Potter et le laissa devenir le nouveau professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Tous les autres professeurs reprirent leurs postes malgré une grande hésitation de la part d'Horace Slughorn, le professeur de potion.

Les premiers mois se passèrent à merveille. Les élèves qui avaient perdus un proche pendant la guerre se remettaient peu à peu et l'habituel atmosphère joyeuse que donnait Poudlard reprit son cours à la plus grande joie de la directrice.

Harry, lui, été heureux de pouvoir enseigner son savoir aux étudiants de Poudlard. Grâce à son travail il arrivait à ne pas penser à ses amis qui avaient perdus la vie quelques mois plus tôt. Et Poudlard lui offrait une certaine sécurité vis à vis de ses fans un peu trop nombreux et beaucoup trop présents.

Mais Harry aurait dû savoir que ses années à Poudlard ne seront jamais de tout repos, même en temps que professeur...


	2. Chapter 1

**À travers ses mots.**

C'était la veille de Noël, Harry avait prévu d'invité la famille Weasley ainsi que Andromeda et Teddy venir le fêter au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Il avait tellement hâte de revoir son filleul, Teddy Lupin.

Du fait qu'il enseigne à Poudlard, Harry n'a pas pu voir son filleul durant presque quatre mois. Il doit avoir bien grandi le petit Teddy. Son petit ange. Qu'est ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour son petit métamorphomage préféré ? D'ailleurs c'est en partie à cause de lui qu'il était en train de nettoyer de fond en comble la maison que lui avait légué son défunt parrain. Andromeda Tonks l'avait menacé que si la maison ne serait pas aussi propre que la Grande Salle de Poudlard elle n'y mettrait pas les pieds. Et tout le monde savait à quel point la Grande Salle de Poudlard était réputé pour être la salle la plus propre du château.

Donc, le voilà, dans l'ancienne chambre de son parrain tentant tant bien que mal de décrocher du mur le poster d'un fille à moitié dénudée. Sirius avait dû mettre un sort de glue perpétuel. Car tous ses efforts afin de décrocher ce fichue poster furent vint.

S'avouant vaincu et se disant qu'il reviendrait plus tard, Harry passa à la pièce suivante. L'ancienne chambre de l'elfe de maison des Black, Kreattur.

L'elfe de maison était mort il y a tout juste deux mois. Ça a été un coup dur pour Harry qui avait vraiment réussi à apprécier l'elfe. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de ranger ses affaires et avait laissé sa chambre telle qu'elle l'était avant sa mort.

Soufflant un bon coup, Harry tourna la poignet et s'avança dans la pièce qui fut pendant bien longtemps la chambre de Kreattur.

La chambre était beaucoup plus petite que celle de Sirius ou que celle de Regulus, qui avait été nettoyé par Harry plus tôt dans la journée. En faite, elle était juste un peu plus grande que le placard sous l'escalier qui a fait office de chambre au jeune homme durant une grande partie de son enfance.

Après avoir jeté le petit matelas et la petite couverture, Harry entreprit de ranger les affaires personnelles de l'elfe. Il n'y avait en réalité que trois cartons. Dans le monde magique, les elfes de maison ont une sorte de tradition qui est de mettre le peu d'affaires qui leurs tiennent à cœur dans des cartons, qu'ils trouvent souvent dans la rue, ainsi à la mort de ceux ci, les descendant des elfes peuvent en prendre soin.

Il prit le premier carton et sa curiosité l'obligea à l'ouvrir. Dedans il y avait seulement un chiffon. Il avait sûrement dû être précieux pour Kreattur si il avait eu le besoin de le mettre dans un carton. C'était peut être son premier chiffon.

Dans le deuxième carton, il y avait un collier rose bonbon. Harry aurait bien voulu savoir pourquoi l'elfe l'avait mis dans ce carton qui représentait les objets les plus précieux que possédait l'elfe mais il était mort à présent, alors Harry alla ranger le carton dans sa propre chambre.

Quand Harry porta le troisième carton, il sut tout de suite qu'il y aurait dedans quelque chose de plus intéressant car le carton était beaucoup plus lourd que les autres. En ouvrant le carton, le jeune homme vit d'abord un parchemin. Il fut tenté de le laisser là mais la curiosité l'emporta sur la raison.

Cher Kreattur,

Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je suis mort. Ne sois pas triste. Il était temps pour moi de quitter ce monde qui ne voulait pas de moi. Tu as été plus qu'un elfe Kreattur, tu as été avant tout un ami. Si mère apprenait cela elle me renierait sûrement, tu sais. Mais je n'en ai que faire à présent. Je suis libre. Tu comprends ? Sûrement pas, tu es un elfe de maison après tout.

Le jour où mon cher frère va revenir, oui car je suis sûr qu'il finira par revenir, ne lui fait pas trop vivre un enfer parce que si il a décidé de revenir c'est qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Je le connais mieux que quiconque ce brave Sirius malgré ce qu'il peut dire.

Kreattur, mon ami, essaye tout ce que tu peux mais il faut que tu détruis ce médaillon. L'avenir du monde sorcier repose entre tes mains à présent. Sois heureux Kreattur.

Adieu.

R.A.B

Harry ne sut quoi dire après cela. C'était vraiment touchant la relation qu'avait Regulus avec Kreattur. Même avec Dobby, Harry n'avait pas eu cette relation d'amitié et respect à la fois.

Harry ne prit pas le temps de bien regarder le carton et prit le première objet qu'il vit. C'était un bout de papier déchiré. Il y était marqué :

« À Kreattur, mon très cher elfe de maison, je lègue les deux livres qui sont les plus chers à mes yeux. Mon journal et le livre des sorts et enchantements que j'ai moi-même créé. Fais en bon usage. »

Il ne restait plus que deux objets dans le carton. Deux livres à vrai dire, un rouge et un vert. Harry prit le premier. Sur la première page il été écrit d'une écriture au plume et très bien soigné : « Sorts et Enchantements par Regulus Acturus Black. ». Sur la deuxième page il été noté : « Toi, qui me lit, vois quels sorts j'ai créés, apprends les, ils te seront tous très utiles. Bienvenue. »

Harry sourit un peu et se dit que ce livre ressemblait beaucoup au livre du Prince de Sang mêlé. C'était peut être une passion chez les Serpentards d'écrire des livres de ce genre.

Le jeune homme commença a feuilleté le livre. Découvrant avec passion tous les sorts créés par celui qui fut un temps le frère de son parrain. Regulus avait beaucoup d'imagination. Il avait créé des sorts d'attaque mais aussi de défense. Il a même créé un sort permettant de voler à sa guise pendant une durée d'une demi heure. Éblouissant !

Harry était vraiment impressionné. Il n'avait jamais vu un tel livre auparavant. Un chef d'œuvre, se dit Harry. En tournant encore un peu les pages, le survivant vit alors un sortilège qui le laissa bouche bée.

« Tourner trois fois votre baguette dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et dîtes clairement « Amëiove ». Amëiove est un sortilège que j'ai créé quand je fus dévasté par la mort de mon oncle Alphard. Même si il était plus proche de mon frère que de moi, je l'aimais et l'estimé beaucoup. J'ai créé ce sort afin de pouvoir sentir son âme dans le but d'alléger ma tristesse. En effet, ce sortilège sert à pouvoir sentir l'âme des défunts que vous chérissez le plus. Mais attention, souvenez vous qu'aucun mort ne peut revenir à la vie. »

Harry voulut essayer. Peut être pourrait-il sentir l'âme de ses parents ou de Sirius ou encore même de Dumbledore. Mais il se résigna. Il n'était pas bon de vivre dans le passé. Toutes ses personnes étaient mortes et rien ni personne ne pourrait les faire revenir. Sentir leurs âmes ne feraient définitivement pas du bien au survivant.

Poussant un petit soupir de tristesse, Harry tourna les pages, toujours émerveillé de voir la diversification des sorts que le frère de son parrain a pu inventer.

Arriver à la dernière page, Harry se dit qu'il apprendrait tous ces sorts par cœur et en ferait apprendre quelques uns à ses élèves. Comme ce sort qui sert à voir à travers les murs ou ce sort qui peut détecter n'importe quel magie noir se trouvant dans une pièce. Il y a même un sort qui sert à savoir si un gobelin est honnête ou pas lorsqu'il vous fais une proposition.

Regulus était un vrai génie, se dit Harry émerveillé par ce livre qui lui aurait été bien utile pendant qu'il était à la recherche des horcruxes ou même lors de ses années d'élève à Poudlard.

Le survivant remettant sa lecture du livre de sort à plus tard, mis le livre dans sa poche et pris le deuxième. Le livre vert. Il ouvrit la première page et lut :

* * *

04 septembre 1971

Cher Journal,

Je hais mon frère. On vient de recevoir sa lettre. Il est à Gryffondor Comment a t-il pu me faire ça ?Comment a t-il pu nous faire ça ? Il m'avait promis qu'on resterait ensemble pour toujours. C'est un menteur ! Il m'avait promis qu'on serait tous les deux dans la même maison, qu'on ferait les quatre cents coups ensemble ! Mais il a été réparti à Gryffondor, la maison des traîtres. J'ai voulu lui envoyer une lettre, lui dire qu'il pourrait encore demander à Dumbledore de changer mais mère a refuser. Elle a refuser que je lui adresse la parole. Elle est folle de rage. Même si je le déteste, j'ai vraiment peur pour Sirius. Quel idiot ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il se fasse remarquer ?

Mère est venu me voir dans ma chambre i peu près une heure. Je me souviendrai toujours de cette conversation.

-Désormais l'avenir des Black repose entre tes mains, Regulus. M'a t-elle dit.

Elle avait l'air bouleversé même si elle n'en montrait rien.

-Pourquoi Mère ? Sirius est l'héritier. Demandai-je.

Ce qu'elle me répondit me laissa perplexe cependant.

-Sirius a été répartit à Gryffondor.

Et elle s'en est allé. Comme ça. Sans un autre mot. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi le fait que Sirius a été réparti à Gryffondor ferait de moi le nouvel héritier de la Noble maison des Black. Les Gryffondors sont réputés pour être des traîtres à leurs sang mais Sirius n'est pas comme ça. Sirius est un Black et il est fier de l'être. Je suis sûr qu'il va donner beaucoup de fil à retordre au Gryffondor. Je connais Sirius plus que quiconque et tu verras que rien n'y personne ne pourra se mettre en travers de notre lien fraternel. Même pas une maison. Même pas si moi je vais être réparti à Serpentard.

R.A.B

07 septembre 1971

Cher Journal,

L'ambiance est tendu à la maison. Mère est folle de rage et ne fait que crier. Elle a dû me répéter au moins une cinquantaine de fois que je devais être impérativement réparti à Serpentard ou alors elle viendrait elle même à Poudlard et me donnerait la pire correction que je n'aurai jamais eu.

Journal, je dois aller coûte que coûte à Serpentard. C'est une question de vie ou de mort.

R.A.B.

* * *

Harry fut sans voix, il était en train de lire le journal intime de Regulus Black. Le frère de Sirius.

Le jeune homme se disant que c'était vraiment très inapproprié de s'inviter sans y être autorisé dans la vie de quelqu'un même si ce quelqu'un était mort plus de dix ans avant.

Il voulut refermer le livre quand une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmura que c'était l'occasion d'en connaître un peu plus sur son parrain, Sirius.

Sirius était pour lui la première figure paternel qu'il eut dans sa vie après la mort de ses parents. Il ne l'a connu qu'à peine deux ans et demi et le nombre de fois où il l'a vu pouvait se compter sur les doigt de la main. Il avait pourtant aimé Sirius aussi fort que si il avait été son vrai père et sa mort lui avait déchiré le cœur.

C'est pourquoi, priant Merlin de lui pardonner, il se remis à la lecture du journal de Regulus.

* * *

12 octobre 1971

Cher Journal,

Je suis dévasté. Rien ne va plus dans ma vie, à présent. Sirius ne m'a pas envoyé une seule lettre, mère me donne des cours intensif sur le fait de comment être un bon Serpentard, père est toujours aussi ignorant et Kreattur semble m'éviter. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait. J'ai l'impression que mon petit monde s'acharne en morceau.

Sirius avait l'habitude de dire que j'étais un petit prince, que je vivais dans un monde parfait. Et bien, moi, je pense que mon monde était parfait car il était là. Au moment où il est parti, tout a volé en éclat.

Je me sens seul même si je suis toujours entouré.

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de t'écrire. Mère surveille les moindre faits et gestes que je fais et me corrige à chaque fois que je fais quelque chose qui serait un peu trop Gryffondor à son goût.

Tout est de la faute de Sirius. Je le déteste. Mère a reçu treize lettres de la directrice de Gryffondor, une certaine McGonagall, pour la prévenir des retenues qu'a eu Sirius. Et à chacune d'entre elles, Mère a envoyé une beuglante a Sirius. Et à chacune d'entre elles les cours se faisaient encore plus intensif. Et à chacune d'entre elles, je me suis senti éloigné de Sirius.

Cher journal, ma vie est un cauchemar.

R.A.B

* * *

Harry voulut tourner la page pour reprendre sa lecture mais un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui fit réaliser qu'il était déjà vingt heures et demi, qu'il n'avait pas encore fini de nettoyer la maison et qu'il n'avait toujours pas manger. Le jeune homme remis alors sa lecture à demain. Après tout, les invités n'arriveront que le lendemain à vingt et une heure. Il avait tout le temps de lire.

Alors Harry nettoya et nettoya jusqu'à voir la maison brillait. Il fit une pause vers vingt trois heures et alla dans la chambre qui fut à Regulus Black il y avait de cela plus de vingt ans. Il regarda la chambre en pensant à ce petit garçon triste de voir son frère, son modèle partir à Poudlard, triste de savoir que ce ne sera jamais comme avant lorsqu'il fut répartit à Gryffondor.

Car à travers ses mots, Harry avait pu ressentir toute la détresse de Regulus et tout l'amour qu'il avait pour Sirius.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Harry prit sa baguette, il la tourna trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'un montre et prononça :

« Amëiove ».

* * *

_Bonjour les lecteurs !_

_Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?_

_Je me demandai, vous préférez des chapitres courts mais publiaient plus rapidement ou des chapitres plus long mais publiait plus lentement ?_

_Je me laisse une semaine de délai avant chaque chapitre..._

_Voilà ! En espérant que vous avez aimé. N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews même si ils sont négative. Cela me permettra de m'améliorer._

_Kenaï birds_

_PS : Cette fiction est un défi que j'ai relevé. J'espère vraiment pouvoir la terminer car jusque là jen'ai terminé aucune de mes fictions par manque d'inspiration. Honte à moi d'ailleurs._

_PS : Oh et dîtes moi si vous voyez des fautes. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes que je peux faire..._


End file.
